Supernatural Season 11
by Stinixoz
Summary: This is my own take on season 11 (and possibly season 12 and more). I have quite a few ideas, but it'll have filler chapters, just like the show has filler episodes, so don't expect it to be too rushed. It focuses on right after the Darkness escapes.
1. 11x01: Darkness on the Edge of Town

**_"And God said let there be light." - Genesis 1:3_**

"Sammy... Sammy? Are you alright?" Dean asks. They're sitting in the impala, which has been flipped around. He looks outside. Everywhere he sees destruction.

He looks at Sam. His eyes are closed. There is a lot of blood on his forehead. Dean grabs Sam by his head.

"Open your eyes... Sammy, open your eyes!" He says. He remembered telling his brother to close his eyes. He was going to kill his own brother. He was going to kill the only reason he had to live.

Suddenly Sam coughs. "Sammy!" Dean says.

"Ugh... What happened?" Sam asks, while looking outside.

"The Darkness happened." Dean opens the door of the car, and they both crawl out of the car.

"Look what it did to my baby..." Dean says, as he puts his hand on the destroyed impala.

"Where'd it go?" Sam asks.

"No idea, but I know that this thing is trouble, and I mean real trouble." Dean says. He grabs his phone. "I'm gonna call a cab."

They arrive at a motel. Sam grabs his laptop, and he checks the news.

"People from all around the world are complaining about the sky being filled with dark clouds." Sam says.

"Wait, so that means it hasn't gone all Apocalypse-ish yet?"

"Apparently not. But that's a good thing, right?"

"Let's hope so." Dean says.

Dean looks outside, at the sky. "Sammy..."

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"5 pm, why?"

"You might want to take a look at this..."

Sam rushes to the window and he looks at the sky. It's covered in black clouds.

"My god..." Sam whispers.

"He's gone."

"Castiel, pull yourself together!" Crowley yells at Castiel. He dives away from Cas, who's trying to kill Crowley because of Rowena's spell.

Castiel tries to stab Crowley again, but he dives away again.

"After all I've done for you? I gave you those souls from Purgatory, remember?" Crowley says.

Castiel gets mad again. He runs towards Crowley, but Crowley runs through the room.

"Okay, bad example! But I gave you the First Blade, didn't I?"

Castiel doesn't seem convinced. Suddenly Crowley stays in one place.

"Why am I even still here?" He says. He snaps his fingers and he leaves.

Castiel looks through the room. He screams it out as he collapses onto the ground. His eyes start glowing. He falls forwards.

After a while he wakes up. He looks around. He stands up again and he whipes some dirt off his trench coat.

"What did just happen?"

Apparently angels were too strong to be killed by that spell.

His phone rings. He answers.

"Hello?"

"Cas! Are you seeing this, too?" Dean says.

"Seeing what?"

"Look outside, Cas."

Cas walks towards the windows. He sees a dark sky.

"It's dark outside, I can't see anything." Cas says.

Dean facepalms. "That's the whole point, Cas! It's 5 pm and it's dark outside!"

"Indeed. That means the sun went down quite early today. So, why did you call?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that the fricking Darkness escaped when the Mark was removed!" Dean says.

"What's the Darkness?"

"It's something bad, Cas. Something real bad."

"How bad?"

"Death said that it took God and the Archangels to lock this thing into the Mark."

"Wait, Death? Why were you with Death?" Cas asks.

"Long story. Either way, I killed Death."

"I'm gone for a moment and in the meantime you release the Darkness and kill Death?"

"No, you guys released the Darkness when you removed the Mark from my arm."

"So what should we do now?"

"I don't know, can't you arrange a meeting with God or something? We could really use his help right now."

"It's not like I have God on speed dial, Dean. He hasn't been heard from for too long. He's long gone."

"Okay. Cas, you should prepare the angels for war. This thing will start killing, it's only a matter of time. We will try to learn as much about the Darkness as we can." Dean says.

"I can't go to heaven right now."

"...Why not?"

"I might've accidentally freed Metatron."

"Okay, why don't you just come to us, so you can be useful."

They end the phone call.

"You got something?" Dean asks to Sam.

"Yeah, this says that a tornado of dark clouds destroyed a weather station an hour ago." Sam says.

"We should probably check it out." Dean says, as he grabs the car keys. Then he realizes that the Impala is a wreck.

Sam looks at Dean with a dead stare.

"I need my baby, Sam."

They arrive at the weather station. They were brought by a cab.

"Hi, I'm officer Smith and this is my partner, officer Bieber, FBI." Dean says.

Sam quickly looks at Dean with an angry face, but then he looks at the police officer standing in front of him.

"Not related to the other Bieber..." Sam says. Dean smiles.

"Why is the FBI interested in a tornado?" The police officer asks.

They are both quiet for a moment.

"Weather machines. That create... tornadoes... and stuff!" Dean says.

The police officer nods slowly.

"Do we have a list of the victims?" Sam asks.

The police officer nods, as he shows them a list.

"The tornado was very unexpected. They were quite unlucky." The police officer says.

"Indeed." Dean says, as he looks at the list with pictures.

"Can we keep this?" Sam asks. The officer nods.

They look behind them. They see Cas walking towards them.

"Hello." Cas says with a big smile on his face.

"Cas, do any of these names ring a bell to you?" Sam asks.

Cas looks at the list of people who died.

"This name rings a bell. Derek Wright. His name seems to be put inside of my head, just like with the prophets."

"I thought you said that Metatron turned that off, so that there wouldn't be any prophets." Sam says.

"He isn't on that list. But... Chuck is on the same list as Derek."

"Wait, so that means that there are two generations of prophets?" Dean asks.

"I don't think so... Chuck is on both lists."

"How many people are on the list?" Sam asks.

"6."

Castiel gives their names. Sam grabs his phone, and he does some research. 4 of the 6 people on the list are dead. The ones alive are Alaina Hicks and Chuck Shurley. Chuck, however, was presumed missing, while Alaina lived quite nearby the place of the disaster.

"Do you guys know anything about why it's still dark?" The police officer asks when he returns.

"Aliens." Dean says, as they walk towards the car Cas drove towards this place. They drive towards Alaina's home.

"Someone home?" Dean asks, while he knocks on the door. A blonde girl opens the door.

"Who are you?" Alaina asks, as she opens the door.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam and my friend Cas."

"Okay?"

"This is gonna sound weird, but we need you to come with us." Sam says.

"And why exactly would I do that?"

They realize that there is a stronger wind. They look at the sky, and they see clouds turning around, preparing to make a tornado.

"We have to hurry." Cas says, as he grabs Alaina by her hand.

"Hey, let me go!" Alaina says. They drag her into the car.

"Let me go! Help! Someone help me!" She yells. Then she watches as her house is struck by the black clouds.

"Drive, Cas! Drive!" Dean says.

"What the hell?!" Alaina says. Black clouds follow the car.

"We will try to explain! By the way, do you happen to know Derek Wright or Chuck Shurley?" Sam asks.

Alaina shakes her head.

"My home... it's gone!" She says. She is crying. She couldn't believe what was going on.

"What was that stuff?" Alaina asks.

"It's the Darkness. You were it's target. We don't know why, but we're trying to figure that out." Dean says.

They look behind. The black clouds that were following them were gone.

They drive towards te Men of Letters bunker. They bring Alaina inside.

"This will be your home for a while. Trust me, it isn't as bad as you'd think." Dean says to Alaina.

"If I didn't see that stuff for myself I would call you guys crazy. But are you sure that I'm safe from whatever it was in here?" Alaina asks.

Dean thinks about how Kevin died in the bunker.

"No, you aren't, but it's the safest place there is."

"Do you have any idea why it's after you?" Sam asks.

Alaina shakes her head. "I work as a librarian. It's not like librarians usually make clouds angry."

"If you're a librarian then this must be heaven." Sam says, smiling.

"This is not heaven. This is a library. There is a difference." Cas says.

They hear someone knocking on the door really hard. Dean walks towards the door, and he looks through a gap to see who it is.

He looks at Sammy again with a surprised face. He opens the door.

"Chuck?"

"We need to talk."


	2. 11x02: Uncle of Murder

"Chuck, where the hell have you been for the last 6 years?" Dean asks.

"I've been traveling, mostly." Chuck says.

"So what, you forgot to say goodbye before you disappeared for 6 years? We thought you were dead, man!" Dean says.

Chuck looks at Castiel and Alaina. "Sam, Dean, could we talk in private?"

"No, Chuck. Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of them too." Sam says.

"Okay, but you should take a seat." Chuck says, as he walks towards the table.

Sam, Dean and Cas sit down, while Alaina leans against the bookshelves.

"This is going to sound like a lie but it's the truth." Chuck says.

"Welcome to our life." Sam says, jokingly.

Chuck is quiet for a moment.

"Well, come on. Spit it out!" Dean says.

Chuck looks Dean in his eyes.

"I am God."

Castiel looks shocked. "That can't be..." Cas says.

"You've got to be kidding me, Chuck. Have you been on drugs or something?" Dean asks.

"You don't believe me? Fine, I'll show you." Chuck says. He snaps his fingers and Dean explodes. "No!" Sam and Cas yell.

"Oh my god!" Alaina yells. Sam and Cas look frightened at Chuck. "That would be me." Chuck says to Alaina.

Chuck snaps his fingers again, and Dean is back in his chair. "What the hell just happened?" Dean asks.

"You died... And Chuck brought you back..." Sam says.

Dean looks at Cas. "What, you guys actually believe that Chuck is God?" Dean says.

"It would explain why Chuck and Kevin were alive at the same time." Cas says.

Dean looks at Chuck. "So if you're God, then why don't you do something against the evil in this world? Why are there still people hungry? Why are people being murdered?" Dean asks, angrily.

Chuck is quiet for a moment. "It isn't that simple, Dean."

"Explain." Sam says.

"Did you really think that I'd still be at full power after creating everything? My powers are still inside me, but I can't reach them." Chuck says.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you could resurrect Cas multiple times, but you can't feed the hungry?" Sam says.

"Hey!" Cas says. "No offense." Sam adds to it.

"Resurrecting an angel multiple times is easier than feeding billions. And even if it wasn't, I want to stay hidden from humans. Only those with faith believe in me. I don't want to be proven." Chuck says.

Dean gets angry. "So just because you don't want to be proven millions of people die everyday?" Dean asks.

Sam realizes something. "The Supernatural book series... You weren't writing what your visions told you. You were writing what you wanted to happen." Sam says, angrily.

"My mom died because you wanted it to happen?!" Dean says, as he hits Chuck in his face. Dean feels his fingers break as he hits Chuck. Chuck snaps his fingers and his hand is fine again.

"The books were supposed to end with Dean killing Sam with Death's scythe. It would be the ultimate sacrifice. I just never imagined that the Darkness could alter the course I made." Chuck says.

"So that's why you're here? The Darkness?" Sam asks.

Chuck nods. "I can't stop it. We need the archangels."

Castiel takes a step back. He remembered killing Raphael.

"We need to open the cage." Chuck says.

Dean, Sam and Cas look shocked. "You want to free Michael and Lucifer?"

"It's the only way we can survive this." Chuck says. Then they see that Alaina has fainted. "I can help with that." Chuck says. He snaps his fingers and Alaina wakes up.

"Are you alright?" Cas asks. "Yeah..." Alaina begins. "It's just too much to take at once... Darkness, angels, God sitting in the same room as me... It's just too strange." Alaina says.

"So what about her?" Dean asks Chuck.

"She is one of the six possible vessels I have on Earth. Thanks to the Darkness, she and Chuck are the only ones capable."

"So you're possessing someone?"

"He was poor and about to commit suicide when I asked him for permission to enter. I turned him into God, so don't tell me that he's unlucky." Chuck says.

"So you want to free Michael and Lucifer... How? The seals were already broken." Sam says.

"There are more seals than just the 66. There are 533 seals left. The first seal used to be that the first righteous man had to shed blood in Hell. That one has been broken. The new first seal is that the first guilty soul in Heaven has to be taken to Hell." God says.

"Wait, there are guilty souls in Heaven?" Sam asks.

Chuck nods. "Sometimes rogue Reapers are paid to deliver guilty souls to Heaven instead of Hell."

"I know who's the first guilty soul in Heaven..." Dean says, as he realizes it.

"Who?" Cas asks.

"Abel." Dean says. They think about it. Abel talked to Lucifer, so Cain made a deal to bring Abel to Heaven.

Chuck smiles, and nods. He then disappears.

"Wait!" Dean says, but he's already gone.

"That is it, that's the portal to Heaven." Cas says, as he points towards the playground.

"That little girl and the mother... Are they angels?" Dean asks.

Cas nods. They all grab a can of oil and a lighter. "So we're really gonna burn a playground?" Sam asks.

"Yup." Dean says. "When we've entered I'll stop the fire." Cas says.

They secretly surround the playground. Sam counts down with his fingers. 3, 2, 1.

They throw the holy oil onto the playground. "What the-" An angel begins. Sam, Dean and Cas throw the lighters. The fire surrounds the playground. "Hurry!" Cas yells. They jump into the portal. Cas looks at the angels. He points his hand in their directions, and he stops the fire. "Sorry." He says, as he jumps into the portal.

They look around. They're in a white room.

"Castiel?" They suddenly hear. They see Hannah running towards Cas. She is wearing her female vessel again.

"Hannah? What happened? Why are you in that vessel again?" Cas asks.

"Her husband, he died in a car crash. She needed to get away from this so she prayed for me to return." Hannah says.

"What are you doing here, Castiel? It's not safe for you to be here right now!" Hannah adds to it.

"We found God. He wants us to break the 66 seals again." Cas says.

"Wait... You found God?!" Hannah asks in shock.

"Yeah, apparently he was on a vacation." Dean says.

"Hannah, you need to bring us to Abel." Cas says.

"It's too dangerous, Castiel. I'm not in charge anymore because of my relationship with you." Hannah says.

"Who's in charge now, then?" Cas asks. "Raziel. Look, Castiel, he has no intentions on hunting you down. Don't give him a reason to." Hannah says.

"We have to do this." Cas says.

"You have to do what, Castiel? Free Michael and Lucifer from the cage? Bring on the Apocalypse? How are you even sure that it's really God?" Hannah says.

Castiel walks away. "I suppose I'll just have to have faith." He says. Sam and Dean follow him, and Hannah decides to come with them.

"Just to clarify, I'm all for not breaking the seals and letting the Devil walk free." Dean says to Hannah.

They arrive at a door. "This is where we'll find Abel." Cas says.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. Cain spent his whole life with the Mark so Abel would be in Heaven." Dean says.

They're quiet for a moment. "Then it's a good thing that Cain is dead." Sam says.

They open the door. They are standing in an old house made out of stone. They see Abel sitting in a chair. He had long, brown hairs.

"Are you Abel?" Sam asks.

"Yes... are you angels?" Abel asks.

"We are." Hannah says, as she points to herself and Castiel.

"Can you tell my brother something? Can you tell him that I'm sorry?" Abel says.

"Your brother passed away recently." Dean says.

"That blade that you carry around your waist... That's the one, isn't it?" Abel asks Dean. He looks at his waist, where he still had the First Blade. Dean nods.

"Are you here just to tell me that my brother's gone, or are you here for something else?" Abel asks.

"Listen, we're very sorry for having to do this, but we have to take you to Hell..." Sam says.

Abel is quiet for a moment. "Okay." He says.

"What, okay? That's all? You have to leave Heaven for Hell and your reaction is 'Okay'?" Dean says.

"My brother was cursed because of me. This is how I repay him." Abel says.

"Then follow us." Hannah says. Abel nods, and they leave the room.

Meanwhile, behind a small wall in the room there is an angel lying dead on the ground, who was stabbed by an angel blade.

"Did my brother suffer?" Abel asks.

Dean thinks about how Cain spent centuries with the Mark, and how he lost everything. He thinks about how he stabbed Cain. It was a quick death.

"No." Dean says. "And just so you know, his death was on you. You shouldn't have talked to fricking Lucifer."

Abel has a grin on his face. "There is no reason for you to come take me just now. You are trying to break the seals, aren't you?" Abel says.

They stop for a moment. "How the hell do you know about the seals? They came after your time!" Dean says.

"There used to be this angel that kept me up to date." Abel says.

"Used to? What happened?" Dean asks.

Abel has an evil grin on his face. He grabs an angel blade and he stabs Hannah.

"No!" Castiel yells. Hannah falls to the ground.

Sam and Dean push Abel against the ground.

Abel is smiling. "I killed the angel and took his blade. What? You didn't actually think that you could trust the brother of the father of murder?"

Cas looks at Hannah's wound. "Don't worry, I will heal you, Hannah." Cas says. "No, Cas. I'm too wounded, you'd be weakened." Castiel puts his hand on the wound. His hand starts to glow, and he heals Hannah, but he gets weakened.

Hannah stands up. She is quiet for a moment. "Thank you, Castiel." She says. They rush towards the portal, and they leave. They see the angels who were guarding the portal, but Hannah uses her powers so that they can't come at them. "I'll keep them busy. Hurry up!" Hannah says, as Sam, Dean and Cas run away with Abel.

Crowley is sitting on his throne. 'Moose' is calling. "Hello?" Crowley says.

"We have something for you, Crowley." Sam says. "We have Abel." He adds to it.

Crowley is quiet for a moment. "Why in the name of me would I want Abel?" Crowley says.

"He has to go to hell, Crowley. It's a free soul, just take it." Sam says.

Crowley appears next to Sam. "I'm going to find out why you're doing this... I know that you need this for some reason, so you will owe me a favor." Crowley says with a smile. He puts his hand on Abel's shoulder, and they leave to hell.

They're sitting in the Men of Letters bunker. "We've broken the first seal..." Sam says.

"Man, this feels so wrong. Now Cain basically took the Mark for nothing. His brother went to Hell anyway." Dean says.

"It's probably better. You can see how corrupted his soul was after only talking to Lucifer." Sam says.

"But we're the ones that are opening his cage, Sammy. Trust me, the end of the road will come soon and we won't be going to Heaven either." Dean says. He looks afraid.


	3. 11x03: The King is Dead

It's a regular day in a town called Melleton. People are having diner, walking the dogs, going out with friends, the average stuff.

It had been dark for a while now. Scientists couldn't explain what was going on. Some believe it to be a sign of the Apocalypse, while others said that it came because of pollution.

Whatever it was, it was moving around continuously. The sun came through at random moments.

A man is reading a book in the park. He looks at the sky. He sees the dark clouds getting closer to each other. "What the hell?" He says.

Right after he says it the clouds collapse onto the town, completely covering it in Darkness.

A couple of hours pass and the Darkness went up into the sky again. People are all around town, wounded. Some were harmed in such ways that they should've been able to survive, but nobody was dead.

The man that was reading a book stands up, and looks around. He can't believe that he's still alive.

"Any news from Cas and Hannah?" Sam asks.

"Nothing. They're busy breaking the seals while we are here looking for another solution that definitely isn't there." Dean says.

"You don't know that." Sam says.

"Oh, really? Well, if there's a solution, then why did it have to be locked inside the Mark?"

Sam is quiet for a moment. "I found a case." He says.

"Really, Sammy? You want to work a case now?"

"It involves the Darkness. It started attacking towns, but one specific town was... odd."

"How odd?"

"The town was destroyed and nobody died." Sam says.

"Maybe they were lucky."

"I don't think so. Maybe killing Death had consequences."

"Those are some very positive consequences, Sammy. Should we really check it out?"

"I think that would be smart. By the way, Chu- I mean God left you a present." Sam says.

Dean gets off the couch. "What kind of present?"

"The Impala." Sam says. Dean runs towards the garage in the Bunker, and there he sees his baby.

He strokes over the car. "I've missed you, baby." He says.

They are sitting in the car, and they are driving towards Melleton.

"A natural disaster where nobody died while they've got wounds that would kill them. Let's see how science will explain this one." Dean says, smiling. Sam smiles.

"So, I think it's obvious that we're dealing with a town that has no reaper. How will we solve this?" Sam asks.

"Maybe we can summon a reaper or something. Either way, those guys won't be happy to see me after I killed their daddy." Dean says.

They look at the sky. It's black. "It started attacking towns, Dean. Those seals have to break real fast if we want to stop this thing."

"Convincing Lucifer to help us won't be easy either, Sam."

They arrive in Melleton. They see many news reporters standing throughout the town.

"I hate this town already." Dean says.

They stop at a bar. They enter the bar, and they start asking questions.

"Hello there. I'm officer Burns and this is my partner, officer Wallace, FBI. We're here about the disaster that happened in your town." Dean says.

"I already talked to the cops. I don't know how we lived through that stuff." The bartender says.

"Would you happen to know when the last person died in this town?" Sam asks.

The bartender is quiet for a moment. "That would've been my brother. He passed away three weeks ago." The bartender says.

Three weeks ago they killed Death. Sam and Dean look at each other. "You have our condolences, sir. Thank you for your time." Sam says, as they walk away.

"So, what do you think? Was Death himself the Reaper that took the souls from here?" Sam asks.

"It sure looks like that. I never expected him to be the kind of guy that would do the work himself. I saw him more as their big bad reaper daddy." Dean says.

"So what now? We summon a reaper?"

"I think so. I've done it before, when I was trying to get Death to get your soul back."

"Okay... do you remember the ritual?" Sam asks.

Dean shakes his head. "But it was a latin phrase." Dean says.

"I'll call Rex for help."

Dean looks confused. "Who is Rex?"

"After you, well, killed Rudy, someone had to take his place as the next Bobby, so Rex did."

"I'm totally not fine with Bobby being a job nowadays." Dean says.

Sam grabs his phone, and he calls Rex.

"Hi, Rex, it's Sam Winchester. Could you look for a latin phrase that can be used to summon a reaper?"

"Sure, I'll call you back when I've got it." Rex says.

They decide to go back to the bar to eat.

"You know, Sammy, maybe we should just leave this town."

"What do you mean?"

"Are we really going to summon a reaper that will kill everyone in this town?" Dean asks.

"I don't like it either, Dean, but it's the natural order."

"Screw the natural order. We've been brought back multiple times, Sammy. There is no natural order." Dean says.

"Hi, can I take your order?" A waitress asks. "Yeah, a bacon cheeseburger for me and a salad for my partner." Dean says. Sam looks angrily at Dean.

"What? Don't you like salad?" Dean says with a smile on his face.

Sam receives a text message. He looks at it. It's from Rex.

"He found the phrase." Sam says. "Let's go."

"Aren't we gonna wait for the food?" Dean asks.

"No, I don't like salad." Sam says with a smile. They leave.

They sit in the Impala. Sam grabs the phone, and he starts reading.

"Messorum evoco qui me tetigit." He reads. They look around. "Did it work?" Dean asks.

"Why am I... Wait, you're Dean Winchester!" They look behind and they see a reaper sitting on the backseat.

"Yes, and you know what this is." Dean says, as he holds an angel blade in his hand. The reaper gasps.

"Don't even touch my brother, or we'll kill you." Sam says to the reaper.

The reaper laughs. "You do realize I can just become invisible and kill you?" The reaper says with a grin on his face.

"You could, but we're working with God now. I don't think you want to make the big guy pissed, do you?" Dean says.

The reaper smiles. "I think I do." He says. He goes invisible. Sam and Dean look at each other. "Get out of the car!" Sam yells, as they both jump out of the Impala.

"Dean, if he was attacking us then we would already be dead. Where'd he go?"

"Maybe he's doing his job?" Dean says.

"Oh no..." Dean then says. He sees the reaper walking towards him. "Are you seeing him too, Sammy?" Dean asks. Sam shakes his head.

Dean runs away. The reaper smiles. Sam follows Dean.

"Where is he, Dean?" Dean points forward. Sam hands Dean the angel blade.

Dean runs at the reaper, but the reaper also grabs an angel blade. The reaper tries to stab Dean with it, but Dean blocks the attacks with his angel blade.

To Sam it just looks like Dean is slicing into the air, while looking scared. "Are you winning, Dean?"

"Does it look like I'm winning?" Dean says. The reaper is about to put his hand on Dean's shoulder when Dean stabs the reaper's hand.

"You'll pay for killing the king, Winchester." The reaper says.

"Should I... grab holy fire?" Sam asks. "That would be useful, Sammy!" Dean yells.

Sam rushes towards the Impala, and he grabs the holy oil and a lighter. Then he runs back.

"Where is he?" Sam asks.

"In front of me!" Dean says. Suddenly Dean doesn't see the reaper anymore. The reaper nearly puts his hand on Sam, but Sam sees it on time and he dives away. Dean grabs the holy oil, and he puts it around the reaper.

The reaper puts his hand with the angel blade in the air, ready to strike Dean, but Sam turns the holy oil into holy fire.

"Well, you could've continued with your job, but now you're just our bitch." Dean says. He can't see the reaper anymore, so it seems like he is talking to himself.

The reaper reappears. "It doesn't matter. The moment I'm released from this I will kill you two." The reaper says with a smile on his face.

Dean takes a step forward. "You know, one extraordinary town where nobody dies can be accepted. It would be seen as one of the wonders of the world. Don't you think, Sammy?" Dean says. Sam nods. "Oh yeah." He says.

The reaper looks less happy now. Dean steps into the ring of fire.

"Tell Death I said hi." Dean says, with a smile on his face as he stabs the reaper.

The reaper falls to the ground. They walk back to the Impala.

"Let's go back to the Bunker." Dean says. He grabs the keys, and they sit in the car. Dean turns on the radio. The song 'Highway to Hell' is playing.

Dean presses the gas pedal, and they drive back home.

That evening the entire town is quiet. A car crashed into the bar. The driver was dead.

The bartender was also dead, and so was the waitress and all the visitors of the bar, just like everyone else in the town, except for one man who was sitting behind a table at the bar, eating a bacon cheeseburger.

The man wipes dust off his coat. It is Death.


End file.
